Birthday Surprise
by animegirl4321
Summary: It is Rin's 18th birthday and Sesshomaru, who has fallen in love with her, has a surprise for her. Sessomaru x Rin. Rated T to be safe. One shot.


**Hey guys! So this story has been written in one of my notebooks for almost two years now and I just finished it lol It is an Inuyasha fanfiction and I'm pretty impressed by it. This will be my first fanfiction that has boy/girl intimacy, so any constructive criticism is welcome :) Enjoy the story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own the idea for this story.**

 **Birthday Surprises**

A man stood on a hill looking up at the night sky, his long silver hair softly blowing in the summer breeze.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you planning to give Rin-chan for her birthday tomorrow?" asked a toad-like creature named Jaken.

"You know I do not take part in things like that, Jaken," replied Sesshomaru in his monotonous voice.

"Well, I just thought you would do something special. I know you have been falling in love with the girl for the past few years."

Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes, knowing there was some truth behind his servant's words. When Rin was a little girl, he thought of her as a daughter and felt as if it was his duty to protect her. However, when she turned sixteen new feelings for her grew in his heart. Because of Rin, he and Inuyasha were getting along better than they ever had.

"I want to ask her to marry me," he said quietly, opening his eyes again.

Jaken's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't picture Sesshomaru as a husband, but he didn't reply and Sesshomaru said no more on the subject.

(Next Morning)

Rin woke up the next morning, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She rubbed her brown eyes and stretched before standing up. She saw Sesshomaru sitting under a tree, staring into space. Memories of the day she first met the man rushed to her mind and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled to herself and ran towards him. "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!" she said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to her and she saw a softness in them that only showed itself around her.

"Rin," he nodded and stood up, walking towards her. "Happy Birthday."

Rin blinked her eyes in confusion, not expecting the usually indifferent man to remember that it was her birthday. "T-thank you." She stammered.

"What is wrong, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru, frowning a bit.

"Nothing is wrong, Sesshomaru-sama," she assured him. "I was just surprised that you remembered my birthday."

"Why would I not remember your birthday?" He asked allowing a hint of confusion appear in his eyes.

She giggled at his expression, "No reason. Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled reassuringly at him. "So…what's for breakfast?"

"It is your birthday. You pick what we have, Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Rin pursed her lips, thinking about it, while Sesshomaru waited somewhat impatiently. "Fish and watermelon!" She finally decided.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Jaken!" He called for his servant.

Jaken came running over. "Yes, milord?" He asked, a bit breathlessly.

"Go get fish and watermelon for breakfast. We will wait here." He looked down at the imp as if daring him to protest.

"Y-yes milord," he stammered. With that, he scampered off.

Once Jaken was gone, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin, who was saying good morning to Ah-Un. She turned around when she felt the man's presence and smiled at him.

"Do you want your present now or later?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, "Y-you didn't need to get me a present," she stammered.

He didn't reply, instead walking towards her and putting a hesitant hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

When Rin closed her eyes, Sesshomaru inhaled quietly and let the air back out before he very slowly, as if expecting rejection, pressed his lips to her soft pink ones. He felt her mouth open as she gasped into the kiss. Sesshomaru used this chance to snake his tongue into the wet cavern. She soon relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru began untying Rin's yukata and she helped him get it off. Getting his clothes off, however, was more difficult because of all the armor he wore. When they finally got his clothes off, Rin traced her finger up and down his stomach, tracing the lines of his abs and blushing all the while.

Sesshomaru leaned forward to kiss his soon-to-be lover again, this time placing one of his clawed hands gently on her breast and squeezing it softly. A small moan escaped from the girl's lips and Sesshomaru felt his groin stir in interest at the small noise. He wanted to hear more noises like that come out of her.

Replacing the hand on her breast with his lips, he then placed his hand on her most intimate area. He started sucking and nipping her breast, trying not to hurt her, and at the same time he started rubbing her. She gasped and moaned in pleasure when he slowly slipped one of his fingers inside her.

After pleasuring her with his fingers for a little bit he pulled them out and placed himself between her legs, positioning his member in front of her entrance. He looked at her and waited until she nodded at him before slowly pushing in.

Xoxoxoxo

After they made passionate love, Rin wanted to cuddle with her newfound lover. Sesshomaru agreed, albeit reluctantly, to cuddle for a bit. So they lay beside each other, his arm around her waist while she draped across his chest. Sesshomaru could see that she was starting to fall asleep, so before she could, he kissed her again.

"Rin…I have a question." He said quietly. She looked up at him with tired brown eyes.

"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

She blinked her eyes in confusion at the question. "Of course. I'll always want to be with you."

Sesshomaru gave her a little rare smile. "Then Rin…will you marry me?"

Rin's eyes widened in shock and happy tears filled up in them. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Sesshomaru-sama!" She sobbed.

"Drop the honorific, Rin. To you, I am simply Sesshomaru." He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Okay…Sesshomaru," she replied blushing.

After a little while, Rin fell asleep cuddled against him. He leaned forward and kissed her temple before whispering, "I love you…Rin."

Then he turned away, missing the small smile that made its way onto Rin's face and her whispered "I love you too".

 _This is the best birthday ever. I am so happy that Sesshomaru asked me to marry him. I know we'll be happy together._

About a month after that incident, Rin and Sesshomaru got married and began a family together. They were finally together and in love and stayed like that until the end of their days.

 **So what did you guys think? Sorry if Sesshomaru and Jaken seems OOC, this is really my first original Inuyasha fanfiction. I tried my best to make Sesshy emotionless, but you gotta admit that when he's around Rin, he's a whole different person. Anywho! Please read and review :D**


End file.
